fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Maria the Robot
Maria the Robot is the titular character of the series, Maria in the Multiverse, a spin-off series of Council of Creators. She was created and written by Scoobydooman90001. Personality As a result of seeing into the entirety of the multiverse itself from beginning to end, Maria developed a conscience higher than that of a usual Whisple and became fairly scatter-brained. However, she still retains her sanity and her lust for exploring the multiverse and helping out where help is due. She can get a bit excitable at times and often acts flirtatious towards other people when taking command of a situation, even if they themselves aren't aware of it and believe themselves to be in control. She is also capable of developing intense feelings for people, as shown by her friendship she had developed over time with Megan Carlisle. Appearance Maria is designed to have a vague resemblance to the Maria robot from the movie Metropolis. However, she is a lot more streamlined, has a smoother face and flexible limbs. She has a metal skirt built around her waist and wears a blue brooch around her neck. She always wears a purple fedora that she decorated herself. History As like with every other Whisple, Maria began her life being genetically engineered on a Whisple farm to operate machinery, functioning as its soul. However, she was used to operate a piece of circuitry that would allow a machine to grant its user access to the entire multiverse. Being exposed to the entirety of the multiverse, Maria developed a proper conscience and became truly sentient, transcending that of a usual Whisple. This gateway eventually ended up in the possession of the Council of Creators, who used it as a way to travel the multiverse and protect it, unaware that the gateway was being powered by a sentient being. After a decade of being trapped within the machine, Maria was finally forced out of it after a group of Void Gas attempting to escape the void pushed her out of the machine. After she was given a robot body by Koopa, one of the members of the team, Maria found herself able to communicate with the team and finally gave herself a name. She assisted them in defeating the Void Gas and the Void Hybrid, and then left to travel the multiverse. Abilities Though she is a robot, Maria does not actually have many abilities. Being a robot, she is more durable and does not get tired thanks to a lack of a respiratory system and a need for energy. By clicking her fingers, she can also open up portals to other universes, allowing her easy travel throughout the multiverse. However, she can not do this if the machinery in her body is tampered with by an external source. Some time after finally leaving the scrapyard she had found herself stuck in, Maria decided that she needed a back-up plan to access her portals in case she isn't ever able to do so with the usual method. To do this, Maria built a small device that sticks to the inside of her hat and projects a portal, allowing her to lift it off of her head and reveal a portal underneath it. She occasionally does this as a way of deceiving her enemies. Gallery COC 52 Hat.png|Her hat as it appears in The Gate Behind the Universe and Star-Struck. COC Classiest Hat.png|Her hat as it appears in the rest of the series. Trivia * Maria gets her name from the Maria robot that appeared in the movie, Metropolis. Designed to vaguely resemble her, she chose to keep the name as she quickly took a liking to it. Category:Maria in the Multiverse (series) Category:Robots Category:Female Category:Scoobydooman90001's Robot Characters Category:Council of Creators (group)